


Big Time Best Friend or Enemy

by MommyToLiamJames



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, play script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyToLiamJames/pseuds/MommyToLiamJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a newcomer arrives at the Palmwoods, will tensions arise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Guy

**(It's a beautiful morning. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan are getting ready to spend the day hanging out by the pool.)**

_Mama_ _Knight:_ "Where're you guys going?"

 _Kendall:_ "We're going to hang out at the pool."

 _Mama Knight:_ "Okay, have fun."

 _All the guys:_ "Thanks Mama Knight."

**(The guys arrive at the pool to find Jo, Camille, and a new guy.)**

_Carlos:_ "Who's the new guy?"

 _James:_ "I don't know."

 _Kendall:_ "Let's go check this guy out."

**(They guys walk over to meet the new guy.)**

_Jo:_ "Hey guys."

 _All the guys:_ "Hey Jo."

 _Camille:_ "Meet our new friend."

 _Jo:_ "His name is Chad." (to Chad) "This is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan or better known as Big Time Rush."

 _Chad:_ "Nice to meet you guys. We should hang out."

 _Kendall:_ "You want to hang out today? We're going to be here at the pool."

 _Chad:_ "Maybe later, I still have to finish unpacking."

 _Kendall:_ "Okay, see you later."

 _Jo:_ "What're you guys going to do today?"

 _James:_ "I'm going to work on my tan."

 _Carlos:_ "I'm going to get a date with the Jennifers."

 _Logan:_ "I'm going to spend the day with Camille."

 _Jo:_ "Have fun."

 _All the guys:_ "See ya."

 _James:_ **(by the pool in his favorite chair with his sunglasses on)** "Time for the face to work on his tan."

**(Chad approaches James.)**

_Chad:_ "Hey dude."

 _James:_ **(removing his sunglasses)** "Hey man."

 _Chad:_ "You're one of the guys in the Big Time Rush band, right?"

 _James:_ "That's me."

 _Chad:_ "I'm out to get rid of you, so I can be the new James of Big Time Rush."

 _James:_ **(in shock)** "What?"

 _Chad:_ "You heard me. Look out pretty boy, you never know when I might sneak up on you."

 _James:_ **(standing up)** "You won't get away with this!"

 _Chad:_ "I will, and when I do, nobody will be there to save you."

**(All of the guys with Mama Knight and Katie in the kitchen.)**

_Mama Knight:_ **(placing fishsticks and tots on the table)** "Eat up."

 _All the guys:_ "Fishstick Friday!!"

**(The guys begin eating, the phone starts ringing.)**

_Kendall:_ **(answering the phone)** "Hey Chad. Sure, we'll be right over."

 _Mama Knight:_ "Who was that?"

 _Kendall:_ "Our new friend Chad."

 _Mama Knight:_ "Does he want to come over?"

 _Kendall:_ "No, he wants us to come see his new apartment."

 _Mama Knight:_ "How nice. I hope you guys have fun."

 _Kendall:_ "Come on guys."

**(Everyone follows except James.)**

_Katie:_ "Are you going James?"

 _James:_ "No, I'm staying here."

 _Katie:_ "See ya."

 _Mama Knight:_ **(looking at James in concern)** "What's wrong James? Why did you not go?"

 _James:_ "Chad doesn't like me."

 _Mama Knight:_ **(in shock)** "Are you serious?"

 _James:_ **(worrying)** "He told me today at the pool. The other guys don't know about it."

 _Mama Knight:_ **(hugging James)** "Don't worry. Keep your eyes open and be careful."

 _James:_ "Thanks Mama Knight. i'll be careful."

**(James and Katie inside the guy's room.)**

_Katie:_ "Hey James. Can you help me?"

 _James:_ "Sure, what do you need?"

 _Katie:_ "I'm helping Mr. Bitters do some work at the pool. He said that I could get someone to help me."

 _James:_ "Sure, I'll be glad to help?"

 _Katie:_ **(hugging James)** "Thank you so much."

 _James:_ "No problem."

**(Mama Knight and James in the kitchen later that night.)**

_James:_ "I'm going to bed."

 _Mama Knight:_ "I'll tell the others to be quiet when they get back."

 _James:_ "Goodnight."

**(The others soon arrive at the apartment later that night.)**

_Carlos:_ **(yawning)** "I'm so tired."

 _Kendall:_ "We need to get to bed."

 _Logan:_ "The others are already asleep."

 _Kendall:_ "Goodnight. I'll see you guys in the morning." 


	2. The Accident

**(The next morning. Mama Knight, Katie, and James are up early for breakfast.)**

_Mama Knight_ : "Good morning you two."

_Katie_ : **(to James)** "Ready to work?"

_James_ : "You bet I am, I feel great!"

_Mama Knight_ : "Breakfast is ready."

**(James and Katie sit down to eat.)**

_Katie_ : **(to Mama Knight)** "We have to go mom. Come on James." **(pulling James away from the table)**

_Mama Knight_ : "Have fun and be careful!"

**(James and Katie exit the apartment.)**

_Katie_ : "We'll have to take the stairs, the elevator isn't working."

_James_ : "Not a problem for me."

**(James and Katie take the stairs to the lobby.)**

_Mr.Bitters_ : "Good morning. Thank you for volunteering to help."

_Katie_ : "You're welcome, Mr. Bitters."

_James_ : "What do we have to do?"

_Mr.Bitters_ : "I'm going to need you to put together new pool furniture. I need Katie to do some cleaning."

_Katie_ : "Can we swim after we get done?"

_Mr.Bitters_ : "Of course you can."

_James and Katie_ : **(giving each other high fives)** "Oh yeah!"

_Mr.Bitters_ : "If you will excuse me, I'm going to make a snow cone with my new snow cone machine."

_Katie_ : "Can I have one?"

_Mr.Bitters_ : "Sure. James, do you want one?"

_James_ : "No thanks, I'm good."

**(Mr. Bitters walks in his office and returns with two snow cones.)**

_Mr.Bitters_ : "Here you go Katie. I hope you like cherry."

_Katie_ : "No worries, I do."

**(Mr. Bitters' phone begins ringing in his office.)**

_Mr.Bitters_ : "Excuse me, this is an important call."

**(Mr. Bitters walks into his office.)**

**(Chad walks up.)**

_Chad_ : "Oh look, if it isn't James from Big time Rush, the worst boy band I've ever heard, and his little friend."

**(Chad looks at Katie and knocks her snowcone out of her hand.)**

_Katie_ : "Hey! That was not cool dude!"

_Chad_ : "Be quiet, little girl!"

_Katie_ : "Who are you calling little girl? What do you want?"

_Chad_ : "I know what I want, and I'm going to get it."

**(Chad runs towards James and knocks him down.)**

_Chad_ : "See James, I can get away with this."

**(Chad punches James. James then pushes Chad down and stands up. Chad jumps up and the two fights. Booth soon end up in front of the open doorway of the elevator.)**

_Katie_ : **(yelling)** "James, look out!"

_James_ : **(turning to look at Katie)** "Get help before this gets out of hand."

**(Katie knocks on the door of Mr. Bitters' office, but he doesn't pay attention.)**

_Chad_ : **(holding James against the wall by his throat)** "So long James, I'm going to have a great time singing with your friends."

**(Chad pushes James down the elevator shaft.)**

_James_ : "AAAHH!!!"

_Chad_ : "My work here is done."

_Katie_ : "You won't get away with this!"

_Chad_ : "I got rid of him, that's all that matters."

**(Chad walks away.)**

_Mr.Bitters_ : **(coming out of his office)** "Where's James?"

_Katie_ : "Call 911! Chad pushed James down the elevator shaft!"

_Mr.Bitters_ : "I'm calling now!"

_Katie_ : "Stay here! I'm going to get the guys!"

**(Katie rushes to the apartment. The group returns just as the paramedics are loading James into the ambulance.)**

_Katie_ : **(to the guys)** "Can I go with you to the hospital?"

_Kendall_ : "Of course baby sister. Come on, let's go."

 

 

 


	3. The Hospital

**(The group arrives at the hospital just as the paramedics are taking James in. They all rush in to the front desk.)**

_Kelly:_ **(to the nurse)** "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find James Diamond?"

_Nurse:_  "At this time, Mr. Diamond has not been placed in a room. Please wait in the waiting room."

_Kelly:_  "Okay, thank you."

**(The group waits in the waiting room for a few hours. After three hours, a nurse walks into the waiting room.)**

_Nurse:_ "Would the family of James Diamond please follow me?"

**(The group follows the nurse to James' hospital room. The nurse opens the door and walks in as the group follows behind her.)**

_Doctor:_ "Hello."

_Kelly:_ "How's James?"

_Doctor:_ "He's very lucky to be alive. He has a broken leg, cracked, wrist, and several cuts a bruises. He should be awake within an hour or two."

_Kelly:_ "Thank you."

_Doctor:_ "You're welcome." **(leaves the room with the nurse)**

**(The three boys sigh.)**

_Kelly:_ **(hugging the boys)** "Don't worry guys; it could have been much worse."

_Gustavo:_ "She's right, before you know it; James will be back on his feet."

_Kendall:_ "I know, but what about concerts? James can't perform with a cast on his leg."

_Gustavo:_ "We can hold off on concerts and spend more time on vocals and new music."

_Carlos:_ "Aren't concerts important though?"

_Gustavo:_ "Concerts are important, but new music and vocal are more important."

_Kelly:_ "Everything is going to be fine."

**(The group sits in the room waiting for James to wake up.)**

_Nurse:_ **(walks into the room)** "All visitors must leave at this time."

_Kelly:_ "Who's staying and who's going?"

_Kendall:_ "You guys can go. We want to stay. Like we always say, we're a team and we stick together no matter what."

_Gustavo:_ "If you dogs need anything, just give Kelly a call."

_Kendall:_ "Okay."

**(Kelly and Gustavo leave. The three boys stay in the room with James, hoping he would wake up soon. After watching television for the rest of the day, the three boys decide to go to bed.)**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**(The next morning, the three boys wake to find that James has still not awakened. They all decide to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. After getting breakfast, they all sit down at a table to eat.)**

_Kendall_ :"Should we get James something and take it back to him?"

_Carlos_ :"That's a good idea! I'll go get it for him."

**(Carlos runs up to the register and orders all of James' favorite breakfast foods. He comes back to the table to sit with Kendall and Logan.)**

_Carlos_ :"I bought all his favorite breakfast foods. Let's go back to his room."

**(The three boys head back to the room with the food. As they approach the door, they hear noises.)**

_Kendall_ : **(with a strange look on his face)** "Logan, didn't you turn the tv off when we left the room?"

_Logan_ : "Yes, why?"

_Kendall_ : "The noises sound like the tv."

**(Kendall slowly opens the door and walks inside. The two other boys follow behind him.)**

_Kendall_ : **(stops before rounding the corner)** "James, is that you?"

_(The three boys slowly round the corner.)_

_James_ : **(weakly)** "Hey guys."

The three boys: **(surprised)** "James!!" **(They run to hug James.)**

_Carlos_ : "Good to have you back buddy."

_Kendall_ : **(patting James on he shoulder)** "Glad you're back."

_James_ : "Thanks guys."

_Logan_ : "No problem, we brought you this." **(gives James the breakfast foods)**

_James_ : "Thanks." **(begins to eat)**

_Carlos_ : "You're welcome."

_Kendall_ : **(to James)** "How long have you been awake?"

_James_ : "Not long."

_Kendall_ : "How are you feeling?"

_James_ :"I can't really feel anything. How bad am I?"

_Kendall_ : "Your right leg is broken, your left wrist is cracked, and you have cuts and bruises."

_James_ : "I can tell."

_Logan_ : "We're sorry."

_Carlos_ : "Really sorry."

_Kendall_ : "We didn't know that Chad was after you."

_James_ : "I tried to handle it without my team."

_Kendall_ : "Why didn't you tell us?"

_James_ : "I didn't want to ruin the friendship."

_Logan_ : "You wouldn't, we were onto him."

_Kendall_ : "We're going back to the Palmwoods to tell him that we can't be friends."

_Carlos_ : "Maybe he won't kill us."

_Kendall_ : "He won't, trust me."

_James_ : "Good luck."

_Kendall_ : **(giving James his cell phone)** "If you want us to bring you anything, just call us."

**(The three boys leave.)**


End file.
